Under Normal Circumstances
by Godzillaa
Summary: A RED Scout finds himself suddenly far beyond his respawn limit with a pistol rammed up against his temple. WARNING: - Original Character and Dark Story Themes. Blood and Torture. Strong Language. -


_Under normal circumstances he wouldn't talk, but with a gun pointed to his head..._

Blood ran down his temple while sweat crowded his brow. Muffled grunts came from his frame, struggling to escape this place. A gag had been placed into his mouth to keep his screams of help silenced, and a rope kept his hands firmly tied behind his back. Another piece of rope was tied to his ankles, forcing him to kneel on the hard floor.

A figure appeared in the darkness, his face covered with a mask where only his eyes and mouth are visible. Slowly, he approached the hostage named Kody, a heavily loaded Pistol in his grip. Kody's green eyes widened at the sight of the gun, there was no way he would get out of this.

"You must know why you're here, don't you?" The man's French accent created certain words to roll of his tongue. His voice was too calm, and the air around the man was arrogant. He was in control and feeding off of it this whole time. His slim fingers played with the gun, stroking the trigger with his middle finger.

He remained silent while his brows dropped down into a tight glare.

The man chuckled darkly and began to stride over to the other male, stopping short by a few inches. "I must have been so enraptured by this situation, I had forgotten you cannot speak." With a glint of pleasure in his dark eyes, the man reached around, and in one swift movement, flicked the gag off. "Isn't that better?" He cooed playfully.

Kody only snarled, and tried to loosen the rope around his wrists. "I don't fuckin' know what yer talkin' about, Spy."

The Spy chuckled again, his thumb slowly gliding over the silver firearm, resting in the groove of the hammer while his pointer finger sat at the top of the cylinder. "Playing coy won't do you any good here." A forced smile grew on his lips. "Now, you can either tell me where it is, or I can keep you here for a few more weeks. Such a spitfire Scout as yourself would do us some good over here."

The Scout growled and lunged forward in an attempt to do any kind of damage to the French man. "I told you already, I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Kody snapped back, his Boston accent lacing every syllable.

The masked man's expression quickly bunched up into a angry frown, and his finger that was resting on the cylinder flicked downwards. The cylinder spun around, making a metallic clinking noise as the bullets were shuffled around in their slots. The gun was then slammed against Kody's temple, ripping the skin there slightly.

"THE BRIEFCASE, WHERE IS IT?" The spy's accented voice raised in volume, creating a loud echo to jump around the small room.

The other flinched and grunted in pain as the metal muzzle scraped against his skin. "I-I don' know where it is man!" He whimpered back quietly, trembling a little bit. They had dragged him past the re-spawn chip's detection zone; so if they kill him here, he's gone for good.

A angry snort came from the Spy, pressing the gun harder against the Scout. "You Red's are stupid, you know that?" He whispered harshly, putting a little more pressure on the Pistol's hammer. "Always claiming to be the best, yet you all lost your smug attitudes when faced with a simple hand pistol."

Kody squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart ram the insides of his ribcage. Thoughts raced inside his head, starting to feel panicked. 'The Blu team had hauled every single member on the Red team past the re-spawn zone, and interrogated them. How many are even alive?! I have to get out here!'

He remained silent with his eyes shut tight.

"So you're not going to talk either?" The Spy growled, forcing the hammer down to cock the gun. The pistol made a bone cracking click noise, signaling the bullet had placed itself in barrel of the gun. "It'll be such a shame to lose this information; but if let go, well..." His lips were weighed down, sighing a little. "We can't let that happen."

'Oh God, oh God, what do I do?!' Kody went through a million different ways he could escape, but none were successfully working. All because of this stupid rope holding him back. Wait, the rope, if I can get it off somehow...? He opened his eyes quickly and saw the Spy's finger slowly start to pull back on the trigger.

The Scout braced all his weight, and forced himself into the Spy, ramming his head into the other's stomach. The Spy's gunshot flew off to the side, his body doubling over as the air was knocked clean from his lungs. Another wind up, and he rammed him self into him again, sending him tumbling over backwards.

**Crack!**

That would have been the Spy's skull against the floor.


End file.
